wait unova,here i come!
by hatsumiku
Summary: it is story of a highschool boy hilbert who fall in love with a girl who has a twin d usually gets confused which is his love and which is his love's sister (sorry english is my second language and it would contain many mistakes so please nooo flames)
1. info

**My own characters of this story are:-**

Emily Grover: -

Age-16

Hair color-chocolate brown with orange color at the tip

Talent-good in athletics

Family-Emma Grover (sister)

Room number-278 A block

Roommate-Rosa

Crush-none

Fact: - elder twin sister. Loves her younger sister a lot and can do anything for her. Mostly attends sports classes and misses her other classes.

Emma Grover:-

Age-16

Hair color-chocolate brown

Talent-good in academics

Family-Emily Grover (sister)

Room number-270 A block

Roommate-Hilda

Crush-Hilbert (later in the story)

Fact:-younger twin sister. Loves her elder sister and cares for her. She loves to read books. Likes doing shopping.

 **Note:-in first chapter of story Emma won't be there**


	2. Chapter 1

Emily walked in with a luggage in her hand in front of the Unova's famous keldeo high school. "Emma and my new school." As she walked inside the huge building she saw many students walking by. It was all new session of the school and from the vacations the students of here were just coming back. Emily had a problem finding the principal's office so she decided to take help. She turned to two girls who were standing near her. She said "well excuse me. I am new here and I need to find" her sentences was cut by one of the girl. She had here brown hair in buns. "You need to find the principals' office right. We can take you there." The girl finished and walked followed by the other girl and Emily. "By the way I am Rosa" the girl with the buns said "and I am Hilda." other one said."What's your name?" Hilda asked "I'm Emily Grover." As the girls talked to the way till the principal's office, when they reached their Hilda and Rosa sat on the bench outside the office. Emily walked inside.

Principal Cynthia was sitting on the chair, she welcomed Emily and said "here you are my dear child, Emily have been waiting for you. Sit down. Oh! Where is Emma?"

"Miss Cynthia, Emma said she would come in 2 days as the school will open in 3 days. So ma'am can you give me my room key and schedule for the year."Emily answered

Cynthia stood up and went to her cupboard. She opened it and took out a folder from there. "Here the folder is!"Said and took out a paper from there and then went to her drawer opened it and took keys from there. "Here you go Emily. It's you schedule and it's the key. And dear take Emma's key and schedule too" She handed all things to Emily.

Emily stood up, bowed and said "thanks ma'am" and she existed the room.

She saw there Rosa and Hilda.

Hilda-what's your room no?

Emily-(looking up at the key) it's 278.

Rosa-Reallyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! That means we two are roommates.

Emily-it's great!

Hilda-it looks good. In my room I am alone as my new roommate would arrive a late Miss Cynthia said.

Emily-well Hilda what's your room no?

Hilda-270

Emily-wow! That means my sister would be your roommate. Really I forgot to tell I have a twin sister named Emma. She would be studying in the same school.


	3. Chapter 2

After 2 days

Emma was sitting in the flight. The plane was not flying as it was waiting for another passenger to come. The seat next to her was empty and she knew the person who is going to sit here will be the same person the whole flight is waiting for.

Suddenly the door of the flight opened and a boy with a brown hair and cap came in. the air hostesses asked him to take his seat. He walked up near Emma. Emma was just seeing his eyes .the boy came up and asked "is this seat number 72?" .as she was still seeing his eyes it took her time to recover and understand what he just said. "Yes, it's seat number 72." Emma replied the boy sat in the next seat.

After some moment the flight got into air and the clouds could be seen. The phones were asked to be switched off. After the flight was flying smoothly in the air they said the phones could be used. Emma took out her phone and dialed some number and called her sister Emily.

Emily- Hello, its Emily.

Emma-Emily! How are you? It's me Emma sis.i am in flight.

Emily- Fine. Till when will you reach in here?

Emma-Don't worry I would reach in an hour.

Emily –Try coming fast because you need to arrange your room, go shopping, meet peoples in her etc.

Emma-Come on sis! The school will start day after tomorrow. I have lot of time.

Emily-WHO SAID YOU HAVE LOT OF TIME? DID YOU FORGOT THAT THE CLASS STARTES TOMORROW?

Emma-I thought…?

Emily- Come fast.

Emma- okay, okay,I am hanging up the phone

Emma hung up the phone and said "what a sister". The boy who was sitting next to her heard this and said "what happened?"


	4. Chapter 3

Emma turned to the boy "oh, that was my big sister she was getting angry because I was going to be a little late for my boarding school."

The boy was shocked. He continued the conversation "you are also going to a boarding school?I'm going to KHS." "Me too, I am also to KHS. By the way I am Emma Grover nice to meet you."Emma said.

The boy (Hilbert)-I am Hilbert. I want to know I have been in that school 2 years but I haven't seen you even once. Are you new there?

Emma-yes, I am new so as my sister.

Both of them continued their conversation. After some hours the flight had landed on the airport. Both of them took their luggage and walked out of the airport.

They entered a building boldly written on the top of 'keldeo high school'.

In the entrance of the school building, two girls again were standing, Hilda and Rosa. seeing them Hilbert runs into them and hugged Hilda and separated too very quickly. Seeing a girl with Hilbert, Hilda asked "hey are you Emma. Emily's twin sister, right?" Emma nodded at her question. Rosa beamed and cautioned "nice to meet you but go fast get your key Hilbert in office, or else Miss Cynthia will kill you for being so late."Hearing these lines Hilbert rushed towards the office. Emma had a confused looked and enquired "don't I need to get the keys too?" Hilda and Rosa smiled and said in union "your keys are with Emily." they both dragged Emma up to the stairs into Rosa and Emily's room.

When they reached the room seeing Emma, Emily bounced up on her. Emily got on side and side saying "did you saw the school sis?" Emma answered with a no.


End file.
